


Kæra móðir,

by TheSkyrimLife



Series: Video game kids write letters to dead people [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV First Person, very good boy writes to his mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyrimLife/pseuds/TheSkyrimLife
Summary: Atreus decides to write a letter to Faye, at Mimir's urging.
Relationships: Atreus & Faye (God of War), Atreus & Kratos (God of War), Faye/Kratos (God of War)
Series: Video game kids write letters to dead people [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Kæra móðir,

**Author's Note:**

> For all my TLOU hoes:
> 
> Don't worry! I'll be releasing the newest (and last) chapter of ITAOLAS on the 18th. It's already completed, and I'm bored, so quit your fretting.
> 
> For people new here,
> 
> I kind of threw this together in two days, please be gracious. Thanks!

Dear Mom,

Hi, it's Atreus. I really miss you, even if Father's here. He's not the same as you, but I love him, don't worry. I've been making sure that he eats and doesn't get too worried about stuff. Yes, I've been brushing my teeth and combing my hair, don't worry! I've also been teaching Father to read. It's kind of weird to be a teacher to a student that is older than you, and way, way taller. I haven't gotten sick in a while, which is really good. I can run and jump and Mimir taught me how to make fish traps. Oh, wait, you probably don't why Mimir's here. Let me explain...

After we laid you to rest, this strange man showed up. He was really strong, almost as strong as Father. He also couldn't take any damage, or feel anything. I hid under the house and they fought. Then Father told us we had to leave, to go and scatter your ashes.

Father took me hunting, and I shot a boar! But it turns out, it was the friend of a really nice lady who lived under a tortoise. Father helped carry the boar back to her house, where she helped him. We kept going, and met this guy named Brok, who's a blacksmith. He and his brother made your axe, remember? After that, we got to the Lake of the Nine, and we met Jörmungandr! I think Father was really scared, even though he wouldn't say. We started to climb the mountain, and met Sindri, Brok's brother! They had a disagreement, and they weren't talking to each other, but he helped to improve your ax, like Brok did. We kept going up a mountain, and found some black mist. The Witch, the tortoise lady, gave us this thing called the Bifröst to travel to Alfheim and get the light to get rid of the mist. We made it and got to Midgard's peak, but listened in on a conversation between the mysterious man, along with Modi, Magni, and Mimir, who was stuck to a tree. What was really freaky is that the weird man was Baldur, like the _god_! Once they left, we talked to Mimir, who told us that the mountain is in Jötunheim, but we couldn't get there. The gateway had been sealed to keep out Thor and Odin. Mimir said he knew another way though, and had Father cut off his head! Of course, Father did, and we took the head back to the Witch, who is actually Freya! Father got mad and said we shouldn't trust her.

We went to look for stuff to open the portal, but we ran into Modi and Magni. We fought with them, and Father killed Magni. Then Modi tried to shock Father to death with his mace, and I got really mad, madder than I'd ever been. I passed out, and when I woke up, I was at Freya's house. Father had gotten some old swords of his, really cool ones that were attached to chains. Then, Father told me I was a _god_. I was really shocked, because gods don't get sick, right?

Then, I started to act bad. I know it was wrong, but I thought I could do whatever I wanted, because I was a god, y'know? I was really mean to our new friends, and to Father. The worst part was, that I murdered Modi, even though he was unarmed and hurt badly. Father was really angry, and gave me a big talking-to. When we got to the Midgard peak, Baldur surprised us, and father slammed him up against Jötunheim's portal. It got destroyed, and we fell into Helheim.

We found out that Baldur was Freya's son, through a vision that he was having. Baldur wasn't talking to Freya because she took away his feeling. Finally, we got back to Midgard, and Mimir realized that there is another way to reach Jötunheim, but to do it, he needed his other eye, that was in Jörmungandr's stomach. It was so gross, we had to go inside with the boat, and it smelled awful. Luckily, we found the eye pretty quick. After that, we got attacked by Baldur again, but Freya was there. She was trying to stop us from fighting, and started controlling this giant statue-thing. While we were fighting, Baldur punched me in the chest. The crazy thing is that my quiver had broken, and Father fixed it with a mistletoe, which is the only thing that can break Freya's spell. We defeated Baldur, and Father actually let him go. But he tried to strangle Freya, and Father had to kill him. Freya got super mad at Kratos and cursed him to die in the coldest pits of Helheim. She started saying some stuff I didn't understand, and Father told me that back where he was from, he killed many who were deserving, but also many who were not. He murdered some of the gods from his homeland, even his own father. I asked Father if I would end up killing him, and he said that we choose what kind of gods we'll be, not the ones that have been. Freya was really quiet, and she left with Baldur's body. Mimir said that she might eventually figure out we did the right thing.

In Jötunheim, we found a huge temple, with paintings that told our whole story, before it even happened! That's when we found out you were a giant, which is crazy. It showed our fight with Baldur, and it turns out he was after you the whole time! He was tracking your ashes, but he didn't know you were dead. Apparently, you told the giants my name was Loki, because that's what you wanted to name me. Father and I spread your ashes at the peak, together. We saw that all of the giants were dead, and that you were one of the last. We went back to Midgard, and Mimir said that Fimbulwinter started, and that Ragnarök comes next. We accidentally sped it up by killing Baldur, it wasn't supposed to happen for another hundred years.

So, yeah. Now I live with a talking head. Mimir is cool, though, he tells way better stories than Father. He's super smart, too, knows how to speak almost every language in the world! Right now, he's helping Father teach me his tongue, the one from his homeland. I'm glad that Mimir is here to help him, because otherwise he'd get really frustrated. Sometimes, it's hard for him to remember certain words, so he has to ask Mimir. It's funny, he doesn't even call Mimir by his name, he just calls him "Head". Maybe I should give Father some lessons in being polite. What do you think?

The house kind of got destroyed when Father fought Baldur, but we're fixing it, don't worry. Father's using yew this time, so that there's a nice mix. He likes me to go with him when he chops down the trees. Once, he let me try, but the axe was way too heavy for me. Father says I can try again when I'm older.

Food is getting harder to find, because of Fimbulwinter. All of the animals are really skinny, not a lot of meat is on them. We have to travel to other realms to hunt most of the time. Mimir knows a lot about different species, and he helps us track them. I think my favorite place to go is Alfheim, since it's so pretty. The leaves have all sorts of colors, and the water is warm, not like in Midgard. Most of it is frozen over, now, but Father finds a big rock to throw and break through the ice.

Mimir said that I should write you this letter. He says that sometimes, there are words trapped in your head, ones that you can't really say. You've got to put them on paper to get them out. He's right. I already feel more at peace. I think that you and Mimir would get along really well. Father likes him fine, but gets annoyed real easy. Whenever we bathe, it's my job to take a rag and wipe him down. Even a head gets stinky, apparently, but not as nasty as Jörmungandr's belly!

I miss you, Mom. I can't wait to see you again one day.

Your son, Atreus

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in Icelandic, it's the closest modern language to Old Norse.


End file.
